Bluestar's Prophecy- Spoof
Bluestar’s Prophecy Spoof (pg with really bad puns) *le squirrel falls on Bluekit* Snowkit: hey bluekit guess what Snowkit: i guess you could say that was a Snowkit: ...flying squirrel Bluekit: wtf Snowkit ' ' ~''' Thistlekit: *is born* Bluekit: he’s cute Snowkit: ok no Thistlekit: *is suddenly evil* Bluekit: actually no Snowkit: actually yeAH ' ' '''~ Moonflower: *is dead* Snowpaw: what Bluepaw: She’s dead! Our mother is gone forever! NO! Snowpaw: … Bluepaw: … Hawkheart: … Hawkheart: sorry Bluepaw: ... Snowpaw: Well this is Snowpaw: ...hawk''ward Bluepaw: SNOWPAW ' ' '~''' *le Stormtail and Dappletail flirting* Bluepaw: dad Bluepaw: no Stormtail: yes Snowpaw: well Snowpaw: ...doesn’t he have a TAIL to tell to the Clan Bluepaw: our mother is dead snowpaw ~ Sweetpaw: *dies* Bluepaw: NO Snowpaw: … Bluepaw: … Bluepaw: snowpaw nO Snowpaw: … Snowpaw: Her death was certainly not peaceful nor SWEET Bluepaw: our lives are crASHING AROUND US SNOWPAW ' ' ~''' Clan: Bluefur! Snowfur! Bluefur! Snowfur! Snowfur: Why so glum, Bluefur? Bluefur: we got the same boring suffix Snowfur: oh Snowfur: is that why you’re so Snowfur: ...blue Bluefur: oh my GOD ' ' Bluefur: why are you mates with Thistleclaw he’s a meanie Snowfur: do u have a problem he’s the sweetest thing Bluefur: … Snowfur: … Snowfur: what Bluefur: there were no bad p- Snowfur: actually, I misphrased that. His sister was the sweet''est thing. Bluefur: stOP ' ' '~ Snowfur: um where were you??? Bluefur: *is nervous* Snowfur: I sense something Snowfur: *leans in* Snowfur: fishy Bluefur: *is even more nervous* Snowfur: are you sure you're feeling Snowfur: oak''ay? Bluefur: *sweats profoundly* ' ' '~''' Whitekit: *is born* Bluefur: how was the birthing Snowfur: fine Snowfur: but my mood might be a little Snowfur: ...stormy Bluefur: that doesn’t make sense Whitekit: *mewles* Snowfur: one day ~''' ' Snowfur: *is hit by car* Bluefur: NO! MY LAST FAMILY! Snowfur: Bluefur, it’ll be okay Snowfur: … i’m… i’m sure my death will be… Bluefur: *waits for inspirational quote* Snowfur: a HIT with the gossip Bluefur: snowfur you are DYING ' ' '~''' Mosskit: *falls* Bluefur: No, my sweet! Just a bit farther! Mosskit: *dies* Bluefur: *sobs* Snowfur: *arrives to take Mosskit to StarClan* Bluefur: s-snowfur? Snowfur: … Snowfur: Bluefur that was really Snowfur: … cold Bluefur: snowfur everyone i love is GONE ' ' ~''' StarClan: Bluestar! Bluestar! Bluestar: I promise to lead ThunderClan to victory, and- Snowfur: and shine like a STAR Bluestar: i’m done ' ' '''~ Oakheart: Welcome to StarClan, Bluestar. We are all here to welcome you. Bluestar: That was it? That was the end? Snowfur: Unfortunately, yes it is, sister. Bluestar: … Snowfur: … StarClan: … Bluestar: so- Snowfur: lol but wait Bluestar: … what Snowfur: you drowned. Therefore you cannot enter StarClan. Bluestar: What? But I lived nine full lives and never followed the path of evil! Snowfur: Like I said before, you drowned. Like, in water. Snowfur: Welcome to Snowfur: ...StarCLAM Bluestar: I’m going to kill you Snowfur: but wasn’t my death already a road to sadness? ~ Bluestar: Snowfur, can we ta- Snowfur: look, Bluestar. I know your future seemed misty- Bluestar: stop Snowfur: And your destiny seemed already set in stone- Bluestar: seriously Snowfur: but all this time, I have believed in you. And so has everyone else. Bluestar: ... thank you. I am very pleased to hear that. I was just wondering what life to give Fireheart...? Snowfur: Give him one for nobility Bluestar: Thanks Snowfur, that's actually really- Snowfur: In case his attitude gets a little too Snowfur: fiery Bluestar: are you SERIOUS fin Category:A Series of Really Bad Parodies Category:XXGingerheartXx Category:Spoof